disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Bronypowa snivyluver/Meet relationshipping!
Relationshipping (shipping) is when you make couples not created from stories, tv shows, movies, video games, etc. I will introduce you to othelloshipping. Ash x Hilda, one of my favorites. this is a fan fiction about it. Sit back and enjoy. :3 = 1= Ash walked into the Pokémon Center. He looked around for a vending machine. He saw one and put 50 cents in. A bag of chips came out. “Pika Pika!” said Pikachu cheerfully. He rummaged through Ash’s bag and took out a bottle of ketchup. “So… you carry a bottle of ketchup with you? Everywhere you go?” Ash asked. Pikachu gave him a light shock. “Ow! Ok, ok! Sheesh…” At that moment, I ran in the Pokémon Center and bumped into Ash. Pikachu landed gracefully on the ground. I helped Ash up. “I’m really sorry!” I said. “It’s alright.” He said. After rubbing our heads, our eyes met. We stared for what seemed like forever. I cleared my throat. “Um… I’m Hilda. Hilda Yuki. I, um, I’m sorry about that. Are you okay?” “Yes, I’m fine. I’m Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town.” “Wow! So you’re from Kanto? That’s cool.” “Yeah! I’ve been on lots of adventures with my friends.” He said, happily. I rubbed my arm. “I barely get to see my friends.” “Oh…” Ash said. We stared in silence. Pikachu got impatient. “PIKACHU!” “Oh, sorry Pikachu.” He laughed nervously. “Well, I best be going…” I said. “Nice meeting you, Ash Ketchum. I hope to see you again.” I smiled at him. He returned the smile. I walked out of the Pokémon Center. I sighed. “Latias, I choose you!” Latias came out of its Premier Ball. “Latias, could you fly me to the Pokémon League?” Latias nodded, with a smile. I climbed onto her, and we shot up into the air. … “Latias, return!” I walked into my colorful Champion’s Room. There was clay for stairs, and thousands of colors all over the walls. It was a very good job for me. I sat down on my chair and waited. Patience was another thing needed if you’re champion. It’s not like everyone is winning the Elite Four all the time. Someone knocked on the door. “Come in!” It was Shauntal and Grimsley. “Champion Hilda, we have a winner.” “Yes!” I said. I did a little dance. “My Pokémon have been waiting for this!” “Champion Hilda, this is a very strong trainer. He’s coming from Kanto, with all different kinds of Pokémon.” Shauntal warned, in a tone that represented a mother telling her kids to put on their coats. It could be, no, it can’t, I thought. “Oh, and he has a Pikachu,” Shauntal added. It is! “Okay, thanks for the info.” I said. “I appreciate it.” “Good day, Champion.” “Good day, both of you.” Oh, that cute guy from Kanto… I can’t resist hug his Pikachu… '' A few minutes after that, the doors opened. “Welcome,” I said. I turned around and spread my arms out. “Ash Ketchum!” '''So, what do you think? If this gets positive attitude, I will post the next chapter!' See you! Category:Blog posts